Logie Love
by Chuckeroo-LuLuBean
Summary: When Logan sees a blonde god at his cousins James' party he falls head over heals! Logan knows he HAS to make the blonde his. Logan will come up with a plan. Please read! I'm not too good with summaries! Just please give it a chance! It's my first fic RR
1. Plan: Make Him Look My Way

_**Why, hello fellow readers:D lol...It's Chuck hereee. So this is my new story, and sorry if it starts out slow! It will get A LOT better...filled with smut and smut and Kogan and smut! Who doesn't love those things I just mentioned!;D lol. SOO I'm not sooo good with these author notes, so I'm going to get started!**_

* * *

_Piercing emerald eyes stared back at chocolate brown eyes. Lips plump, golden locks shining in the sun's rays, the sweet smell of cologne, and lust. It was now or never._

_"Logie, kiss me now" Kendall said, with a deep want showing in his voice. _

_Logan leaned in to kiss the hunk of a man in his arms. So close to having all his dreams come true..and-_

"Wake the hell up Logan and stop making out with your teddy bear, you're going to be late to the wedding!" Carlos screamed at Logan.

Logan woke up again to a startle, there was that blonde again! He knew he had seen him at some family reunions, ahh, that's right, James' best friend Kendall Schmidt. There was something about this guy that made Logan's pupils dilate 20 sizes and his toes curl every time he thought about him. He was pure perfection, from the way his shirt fit him "just right" to the way his laugh could wrap around you and comfort you on your darkest day. Logan new he had to make Kendall a friend, and then much much more! Logan started forming his plan when all of a sudden he was interrupted by a pissed of latin boy.

"Are you going to guess what, or keep looking off into space?"

"Sorry, Carlos. I was just 'thinking'." Logan sad with a bit of a smile.

"Alright? Well you know that guy you've been crushing on-" Carlos was interrupted this time.

"GUY I LIKE? What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Logan, you're always asking about Kendall and do you think I can't here you moaning his name in your sleep?"

"I don't like him..."

Carlos pulled a "yeah right" face.

"Fine, but please tell me you're the only one that suspects this?"

"I could say that, but then I'd be lying, James and I have been talking about it since you first saw him last month!"

"Did I make it that obvious?"

_**Flash Back**_

_ It was hot June night, Logan and Carlos were out catching up on their day, when Logan got a text from his cousin James._

_From: James_

_Hey man! I'm throwing a party tonight and I'd love for you and your step-bro Carlos to come! We haven't hung out in a while and I think it would be a great time to, respond fast! Love ya man._

_Logan and Carlos talked about going for a bit, and then about 10 minutes after talking about it they decided 'hell why not', got into Logan's car and drove off to the party. As soon as they go there they noticed it wasn't your typical party. There were people EVERYWHERE, out in the front yard, in the house as they walked in, and in the backyard there were people in the pool or hanging around in the grass. Logan had never been to such a big party, but it seemed Carlos was ok with the concept because he was off talking to some of his friends. Logan had nooo idea what to do, he wasn't the kind to go to parties or talk to people, sure he was wild, but around a big crowd of people he seemed chill. Now that Logan had been left alone and there was no chance of finding James, he got a drink and went to sit down at a near by chair, hoping he wouldn't get splashed from the people at the pool. It must have been 30 minutes before he got interrupted from his game of angry birds by James and Carlos. _

_"Hey cousin!" James began to say, but all of Logan's attention shifted to a blonde god getting out from the pool. Water was glistening off his perfectly sculpted body, running down his abs to the amazing bulge his trunks were hiding. Logan had never seen suck beauty and elegance. He'd also never seen such glistening green eyes. All that changed though when the blonde god started to walk towards them. Logan began to panic and James and Carlos took all of what was happening into count, knowing they could mock him with it (they like to tease Logan) later. Now the blonde hunk was standing in front of Logan smiling, then he turned his head to talk to James. He asked where the bathroom was and was off. As he left Logan noticed how those trunks hugged his bottom just right and started to drool. He was snapped back into the real world with a smack of the hand from James._

_"You ok there, bud?" James and Carlos asked with a smirk_

_**End of flash back**_

"Logan, I've been your step-brother for 10 years now, and I've never seen you look at someone that way. If you were any more obvious you would have stripped him and fucked him right on the spot!" Carlos said laughing.

Logan's cheeks flushed and he hid his face in his pillows.

"Didn't you have to tell me something?" Logan said his voice muffled by the pillows.

"Right, Kendall is going to be at the wedding today."

Logan shot up and screamed "YES!"

Carlos got up to leave laughing, "Yeah, you sooo don't like him."

"Shut up!" Logan said, throwing a , Logan sat back down on his bed. It was time to formulate his plan, a plan to make Kendall his!

Logan got up and went to his closet looking at his tuxedo, he was going to make it fit him in all the right places, because part one was: Make him look this way. Logan had 7 hours to tailor his own tux and to get ready. He was going to make that tux hug him in all the right places and show off his best asset, well that was hiss ASS. He had to make himself look good, it might of been shallow, but he had to make Kendall look his way if it was going to be more in the end. So he began working on his tux, and it might have been his cousins day to get married, but right now..it was all about getting the one for him.

* * *

Wedding time.

Logan's family had walked in and sat in the second pew. To Logan's surprise Kendall sat in the front row with James and his family. As soon as James saw Logan behind them, he turned around and started making googly eyes and pointing at Kendall making Logan pissed. Now Carlos was joining into the torture, making kissy faces and doing other inappropriate stuff behind Kendall's back to tease Logan, he had enough now! He took the pamphlet he had in his hand and went to smack James' hand, but James moved too fast, and Logan ended up hitting Kendall's head.

Kendall whipped around fast to say something, but met sweet nervous chocolate eyes. His sentence got messed up and ended up with, "What th-um, hi." With that Kendall turned his head around.

"I guess that wasn't part of your plan?" Carlos said laughing.

Logan was just about to say something and hit him when the music started to play and the ceremony began. In walked the bride, she looked amazing, but all Logan could focus on was Kendall. Logan felt a little creepy looking at Kendall behind him out of the corner of his eye, but yet it felt so right! After the wedding was over everybody got up to leave. The first pew went, then Logan's pew. Kendall was right in front of Logan, as he walked away, all Logan could think was "Damn, he looks amazing in a tux from the back." As Logan began to day dream, he tripped and went straight into Kendall's back. Kendall quickly turned around and grabbed Logan. A sea of emotions over-took Logan. The sweet smell of Kendall's skin, the love he felt for a guy he had not even known for a month, and the feeling that everything was 'ok' in Kendall's arms. Like, he belonged there. Logan was taken from his imagination to reality with a deep, silky, smooth, mellow voice.

"Are you ok?"

Yet the only thing Logan could do was stutter, "Y-yy-yyeahh," as he looked into a pair of sentimental emerald eyes. He could have stayed there forever, and then Logan heard another voice that he wishes would have stayed away. It was mom, taking Logan out of his 'mans' arms.

"Son, are you ok? How's your head? Does anything hurt?" Mom asked worried.

"Mom, I'm fine." Logan answered back annoyed, as he watched his Kendall walk away talking to James.

Logan walked away thinking how horrible the day had gone so far, but he had to change that at the reception, he was at least going to have a normal conversation by the end of the night! After they got out of the church, Logan walked to the car with Carlos fallowing behind him snickering softly.

"So, I take it that all wasn't part of your plan?" Carlos said, not able to control his laughter anymore.

"Fuck you." Logan said with stern look on his face, and all the way to the park for the reception Carlos would not stop making fun of Logan. Logan was getting fed up!

* * *

Reception Time.

Logan and Carlos got to the reception, Carlos surprisingly, still in one piece. But of course, as soon as Logan and Carlos got out, there was Kendall getting out of his car with James laughing.

"Ooooh, I bet you wanna kiss him, hug him, love on him." Carlos said, making fun of Logan.

"You may be my brother, but you're a pain in the ass!" Logan said, picking up a rock and chucking it at Carlos, but because of Logan's 'amazing' luck, it ended up hitting Kendall right in the eye.

"OUCH!" Kendall screamed rubbing his eye. All Logan could think to do was run away, and surely that's what he did, straight into Kendall. Logan hadn't realized Kendall was running to go get ice for his throbbing eye. Logan knocked the tall man to the ground, landing on his crotch feeling something he wouldn't ever forget the feeling of, a thick bulge.

"Dude, you hit me with a pamphlet earlier, you hit me with a rock a second ago, and now you knocked me down! What's your problem with me?" Kendall said, pissed off.

"I-I-II-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! I'm just a klutz!" That caused Kendall to laugh a bit. Then they both noticed the awkward position they were in, with Logan looking like he was about to ride Kendall. Logan got up blushing.

"I'm Logan, by the way." Logan said, putting his hand out for Kendall to shake.

"I'm—" Kendall was interrupted.

"Kendall" Logan unknowingly said, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red.

"Uh, yeah." Kendall said, loving the way his name came out of Logan's mouth. They were both staring at each other and Kendall was about to say something when.,

"LOGAN!" Logan heard Carlos screaming from behind. Then in all of a sudden Logan was being taken away from Kendall, leaving Kendall there kind of confused.

"Shit Logan, you need to learn how to control a certain one eyed monster." Carlos said pointing at Logan's crotch. Logan looked down to see his member clearly showing through the tight pants he fit to himself earlier. Thank gosh Kendall had been too busy looking at Logan's face to notice. All Logan wanted to do now is go home, he just wanted to give up on his plan to make Kendall look at him. He already made a bad impression. With that, Logan ran to his car and got in, but before he could drive away, he heard a voice calling his name…

* * *

_**Ooooooooh, who is calling his name! Lol, I just started writing my story and I already left you with a cliff-hanger!:D Well please tell me what I can do to improve the story! Alsoo..PPLEASE REVIEW!(: It means the world to me when I can see somebody commenting on my work, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Lol…until next time! -Chuckeroo**_

_**p.s. I'm sorry if any of this is confusing! If you're confused by anything in here leave it in a review or p.m. me! Thankss!**_


	2. He looked, now what?

_**AHHHHHHHHHH! I've gotten soo many alerts saying you guys added me as a favorite author or added my story as a favorite and alert!(: You guys have no idea how happy that makes me, and the comments made me smile sooo much!(: Thanks sooo much to the people that commented, never in a million years would I think people would have liked my story!:D ahhh, well lets continue the story now! P.s. thoughts will be in italics! P.s.s There is a certain word that starts with a 'f' in here nad its not fuck, I'm sorry if it offends anyone.**_

* * *

_With that, Logan ran to his car and got in, but before he could drive away, he heard a voice calling his name…_

"Why can't my mom just leave me alone?" Logan said, annoyed with how his mom always babying him. As Logan began to close the door a familiar blonde guy showed up at his window. Logan had no idea what to do, so he slowly rolled down the window with a blank expression on his face.

"Well I'm not your mom, so can I stay?" Kendall said chuckling sticking his head in the window. He was extremely nervous though, why'd he feel a fuzzy feeling? Was it more? Did he like Logan? Nahh, he shrugged it off and looked at Logan who was still had an odd expression on his face, which soon started to turn into a slight blush.

"Oh, he-heyy Kendall. Well you can stay, but I'm not feeling too good," Logan lied through his perfect teeth, "so I'm going to go home." Logan said, feeling horrible. He had just lied to Kendall, now that had to of been a sin!

"Oh." Kendall said frowning. Just as he started to frown, he had a great idea!

"Hey, how about I give you my number and we can text? You're James favorite cousin and Carlos and I are pretty chill. So I thought we could get to know each other, you know?" This time Kendall lied to Logan. He had wanted to meet and give him his number the first night they Kendall saw him. As Kendall started to day dream he started to think of Logan. Man he looked amazing in that suit he was wearing! The way his shirt fit to his muscles and the way his pants just wrapped his cute little bubble bu-woah Kendall! Kendall thought. I don't like Logan that way, I don't feel this way about men. I just want to be like his bro, yeah just his bro. Kendall kept thinking, until he saw Logan waving a hand in front of his face. Without a second thought Logan pressed the horn, BEEEEP it went off causing Kendall to hit his head against the top of the car.

"Geesh, what was that for?"

"Ha, sorry, hahaa, you were just staring off into space! Hahaa" Logan said laughing.

"Oh you think that's funny, huh?" Kendall stuck his hands in the car and started to tickle Logan.

"Ahh, Kendall stop! I'm really ticklish." That just fueled Kendall's intentions.

"Never!" Kendall kept tickling Logan hard and they were both acting like little kids, as if they had known each other forever! Now Logan was starting to snort and Kendall was laughing from seeing Logan this way. Kendall's laugh was like a sweet melody, a song you could listen to all the time, stuck on replay. Now Logan was getting carried away, and without a second thought hit the horn again causing Kendall to scream!

"Ahhh, dude really?"

"hahaaa, sorry again? But you wouldn't stop tickling me!" Logan said looking up calming down from laughing, and as he looked at Kendall and Kendall at him, they froze. Those beautiful green clover eyes looked at brown Hershey eyes and both of them melted into a pile of nothing. It seemed to have dragged on for a hours, just seconds passed by though. _'What am I getting myself into' Kendall thought. _

"Ah-um. Well I guess you better get going and I gotta get cake! Text me?" Kendall said smiling, trying to hide the moment that had a bit ago.

"Yeah, but I don't have your number."

"Oh," Kendall said, feeling like an idiot, "well hand me your phone and I'll type it in." Logan gave his phone to Kendall and Kendall typed in his information, but Logan started to get worried. Kendall was definitely typing more than he was supposed to. Kendall gave Logan his phone back, and saw nothing was wrong. That he could see though.

"Well, I hope you feel better. Bye." Kendall said with a warm smile and started to walk away. Logan stuck his head out the window, as he watched Kendall's but go back and forth on the bumpy gravel.

"I want him." Logan said quietly smiling.

* * *

'_Logan, Logan, Logan, was all that ran through Kendall's mind_. Then he heard a buzz in his pocket, that's when he got his phone out and mischievously smiled. It was the picture of Logan he had sent to himself. '_That boy gets my gears running, was this normal though,' Kendall though, 'Could I like or possibly love another guy? There's no way, just a bro, a really hot, kind, sweet, plump lips, gorgeous eyes-DAMNIT KENDALL! I have to stop thinking about that. Logan will just be a friend. Plus you probably already freaked him out, I kept thinking.'_

Kendall got into the door and the first people that almost jumped on him were Carlos and James.

"Soooooo, how are you and Logan?" Carlos said, with a smile stretched across his face.

"What do you mean?"

"So you're gonna play this game now?" James asked with a 'un-amused' face.

"Dudes, I like Logan as a friend. That's it. That's all it's gonna be, plus I'm not gay. I'm straight, in fact." Kendall said, looking for the nearest girl, he grabbed her and kissed her shoving his tongue in her mouth. Then he just dropped her where she was and went back to Carlos and James. With a satisfied look on his face.

"Wow." James and Carlos said to him looking disgusted as they walked away.

'_Omg, I can't believe I did that. I felt like punching myself in the face, how could I do that? It felt like I cheated on Logan, but I wasn't going out with him. I had to leave this party, I couldn't keep going on with these thoughts, I had to go home.' Kendall thought with a panic._ When he heard that similar buzz in his phone, he took his phone out and unlocked it looking at the text name…

* * *

'_Did that just really happen,' I thought, 'did Kendall and I have a moment? I need to be with him. I don't care if he just wants to be my friend. I need to hang out with him, I'm sticking to my plan. Kendall will be mine and I'm not copping out.' Logan thought_

Logan took his phone out and texted Kendall,

**To: Kendall**

**Hey, it's Logan. I'm going back to the party, let's chill? Wait for me at front maybe? Thanks.**

Logan was nervous, he hoped that the text didn't seem desperate. He wanted to be friends with Kendall, but at the same time he wanted to be his boyfriend, be by his side forever. How though, he knew Kendall was straight, but Kendall acted so flirty! There had to be something there, right?

* * *

**From: Logan**

**Hey, it's Logan. I'm going back to the party, let's chill? Wait for me at front maybe? Thanks.**

Kendall's heart started to flutter, as he read the text. Logan had actually texted him, and he wanted to hang out! Logan was so amazing, but Kendall tried to hide those feelings he kept thinking about, deep within himself. He couldn't let those feelings out, not again.

_**Flash Back**_

_It had been 5__th__ grade, Kendall was with his best friend Jett as always outside having fun on the playground. Kendall had been feeling certain feelings for little Jett for a while now, and during recess he decided to show Jett what he felt. _

_While they sat atop the monkey bars Kendall took Jett's hand and the words that came out of Kendall's mouth not only surprised Jett, but Kendall. _

"_I like you." _

"_You're a guy, you aren't supposed to like me! Ewwww!" Jett spat at Kendall shoeing his hand away._

"_But, I thought you liked me too?"_

"_I'm not a fag like you! Get away queer, we aren't friends anymore. I can't believe I wasted my time with you!" With that Jett pushed Kendall off the monkey bars, making Kendall break his arm. Kendall just lay there though crying, barely able to breathe, face red, and stained with tear drop trails. The last thing he saw was Jett throwing mulch at him and the teacher running to get Kendall, before he blacked out._

_Kendall later woke up at the hospital, arm in sling and his parents by his side. His parents ran to his side asking Kendall what happened. Kendall lied, and it crushed him to lie to his parents, or anyone. _

_Later on Kendall went back to school, but now it was much worse. Jett had told everybody about what Kendall had told him. Kendall couldn't turn a corner without being called a bad name. Kendall had enough and one day he convinced his parents to move. He left that past behind, stuck deep in the Earth, rotting away with other bad memories._

_2 months later he was at his new school. It was great! Everybody liked him, wanted to be around him, and at that new school he made one friend, that he was now glad became more than a friend, a brother, James Maslow._

_**End of Flash Back**_

But was that happening again, was Logan becoming his 'Jett'? Would Logan hurt him? As Kendall was lost in deep thought, he saw a familiar creamy hand waving in front of his face.

"HELLO? DO I HAVE TO GET MY CAR HORN AGAIN!" Logan asked, screaming at Kendall to get him out of thought.

"I'm sorry Je—Logan." Kendall caught himself.

"Ok? What are you thinking of anyways? You look like Raven having a vision!" Logan said, chuckling at his lame attempt of a joke.

"N-Nothing, it's a complicated story. Anyways, you wanna go party or stand out here and talk forever?" With that Kendall and Logan walked to the party, Kendall behind of course starting at two circular objects moving back and forth. They got in the reception and found a table in the back to sit down and talk.

"Hey, I'm going to get us drinks. Be right back." Logan got up and started walking, purposely shaking his hips to the music a little more. That had Kendall staring, until he heard a voice, a harsh voice.

"You hurt him and I hurt you." Kendall had a scared look on his face, he turned around to see Carlos with a poker face. Carlos just disappeared into the back ground as Logan showed up. Logan was about to hand the drink to Kendall, when Kendall saw James and Carlos both mouthing the same phrase Carlos had said earlier. With that creepiness Kendall flipped and knocked the drink into Logan's crotch.

"Ahhgg, I'm so sorry!" Kendall said, worried rubbing Logan's crotch with a napkin. The friction caused Logan to moan softly, he'd never felt such euphoria! He had to sit down before it got out of control though! As soon as he sat down his member was at its full 8.5 attention, luckily the pants were tight so it stayed down. Logan hid it under the table hoping Kendall wouldn't notice. Logan looked up worryingly at Kendall.

"You ok"

"Ye—yeah."

"hahaa, well you wanna get up to da-"

"NO N-no-no, I'm fine here in this little place, back here, not getting up, sitting in this place, legs down and you know, 'sitting'." Logan said, afraid Kendall would see his member.

"Alright? Haha" Kendall said chuckling. What to do what to do they both thought. Kendall came up with a great Facebook idea.

"Hey how about you add me as a friend on Facebook?" Kendall said getting out his phone seeing he already had a friend request from Logan.

"I see you beat me to it! Haha"

"Yeah, well you said you wanted to be friends soooo, you want to take a picture? I need a new profile picture anyways." Logan asked, surprised with his bravery.

"Sure, but where?"

"Let's do a typical bathroom shot, plus there is better lighting there!" Kendall and Logan got up, but Logan had forgotten he still had his little problem. As he stood up he started to walk, but Kendall noticed his third leg proudly hanging there.

"Wow" Kendall whispered to himself, a little too loud.

"Wow what?"

"Oh nothing, I just like how good of friends we are becoming!"

By the time they got to the other side of the building Logan's boner had gone back to normal size. They stood by the mirror and started taking random pictures, crazy ones, tongues out, cross eyed and so many more, about 30 in all! They took two more one with them just smiling heads kind of close, which was the one Logan set as his profile picture, and then the last one. This one was the best. Kendall had to see Logan's body, he had to see those abs the shirt had been hugging so perfectly.

"Hey, how about we do a picture with our shirts up and us flexing? You know, like all guys do!" Kendall said, tell a little white lie to get Logan to agree.

"Sure!" Logan said without thinking much on it, if it meant having a picture of Kendall's muscles he was down with it. They both began to unbutton their shirts, when Logan saw Kendall flexing with his abs he almost dropped his phone in the sink, he played it off as a twitch though. Logan took the picture and looked at it satisfied.

"Do you mind sending that to me? I want it as my profile pic." The honest reason he wanted it though, was so he could stare at it every time he logged on to Facebook, which Kendall had a feeling would be a lot more now!

"Ok, so do you want to go out and dance? I heard the cupid shuffle coming on!"

"Well I don't dance." But Logan didn't care, he grabbed Kendall's arm and where off to the dance floor.

Kendall and Logan danced the night away, they danced through the fast upbeat ones and sat down during the slow, not wanting to draw attention or send the wrong message, after all Kendall was still 'straight.' At about 11 at night the party was starting to die down, but Kendall and Logan where caught up in their own little world. Around 12 the noticed there where only a hand full of people there including his parents. That's when another idea came to Kendall.

"Hey Logan, we've had a lot of fun today. It's been great meeting you and hanging out with you, but do you think we can continue this at your house?"

"Like a sleep over?" Logan asked smiling,

"Yes, so what do you say? I'll text my mom and you can go ask your parents?" Logan ran to his mom and dad and asked if Kendall could spend the night. They were both glad to agree saying they'd love to meet him and that it looked like him and Logan had been having fun that night. Logan was surprised his mom had agreed, she was probably drunk because she always 50 questioned him about the person coming over. But before mom could finish talking Logan ran off to tell Kendall the news.

"Great news, man! You can come!" Logan said trying to act under-control.

"That's great! Mom said I could so, I'm ready to go now if you are."

* * *

Logan directed Kendall to the car and they were off. The whole 45 minute car ride was full of laughter and dancing to the music in the car. About half way, to the house, Kendall and Logan's stomach started to grumble. They hadn't eaten since the cake 5 hours earlier.

"Hey, let's stop by Burger King, my treat!" Kendall said.

"As long as I can get a toy!" Logan said seriously, they both looked at each other and busted out into laughter.

They pulled up to the Burger King, went in, ordered their food and sat down. Logan of course had to open his toy first. He had gotten a spy watch that shot discs. He began to shoot them at Kendall's face making pew pew sounds.

"I swear you shoot me with another one of those disks and I'll tickle you again." Kendall said, poker face like.

Logan loaded up his watch and shot one straight into Kendall's forehead. Kendall got up chasing Logan into the playground making him laugh, while the Burger King owner was screaming at them to stop. Too late, they were lost in their own world again. Logan got chased by Kendall to the big swirly slide. Logan slid down tongue sticking out, but as soon as he got down he ran into the manager. The manager did not have a pleased look on his face. Kendall slid down the slide, only making things worse when he ran into Logan, which caused Logan to knock down the manager.

"Out of my restaurant! Grab your crap and go!" The bald headed chubby man was pissed to the extreme. They picked up their food, but not before Kendall said, "hey baldy, lose the tude." That caused the manager to lose it and run out of the place chasing them. Logan was lucky he had a key that started his car from far away. They dashed for it barely making it in. Logan drove off quickly, both the guys laughing crazy like, at what just happened. The rest of the way to Logan's house was full of them chatting, laughing it up, and them eating.

About 20 minutes later they got to Logan's house. Both of them were tired out of their minds. When Kendall saw Logan's house he was amazed! It was 4 stories and huge! Logan led Kendall in and took him to the elevator.

"Really, an elevator?" Kendall said laughing.

"Yeah" Logan smiled.

They got up to Logan's room and boy that thing was huge too! It had a walk in closet that could be a master bedroom and the bathroom was out of this world! One thing was wrong though, Kendall had nothing to sleep in.

"Hey, do you mind if i sleep in my boxers and white shirt? I don't have pants to wear.

"Nahh, we are all guys here!" Logan said, trying to hide the huge gulp he took when he say the natural bulge in Kendall's boxers.

"Shoot dang, we got milkshake on my shirt. Do you mind me taking it off?"

"No prob. I'm going to the bathroom to go get changed and stuff. Be out soon"

While Logan was in the bathroom sleep took over Kendall's thoughts and he ended up on Logan's bed sound asleep. When Logan came out of the bathroom he saw Kendall sleeping in his bed. He started blushing crimson red and was glad Kendall wasn't awake to see him. Logan stayed as far away from Kendall on the King size bed as possible. With that he fell asleep staring at the back of Kendall's head.

* * *

_**Soooo, what do you think! Was it good or bad? Better or worse than my first chapter? Do you want more? And I'm sorry if this chapter is confusing, I know a lot went on! But I hope you enjoyed it?(: Please please please, leave a review!(: Thank you guys soooo much for everything, with much love Chuckeroo!**_


End file.
